Just the Beginning
by Lissical
Summary: A story written by both Lissical and whalegaldragoness. Sharpay Evans has a deep, dark secret that she has hidden from everyone. CHAPTER 9 NOW UP
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Just the Beginning**

**Authors: Lissical and Whalegaldragoness**

**Summary: Sharpay Evans has a deep, dark secret that she has managed to hide from everyone including her parents and twin brother Ryan.**

**Disclaimer: We own the plot; the characters belong to Disney and we do not own N-G Productions. The song "Nobody's Home" belongs to Avril Lavigne.**

**

* * *

**

_**Just the Beginning, Ch. 1**_

Sharpay was standing in the middle of the recording studio. She had just written a song that was incredible. However her manger, producer and the President of N-G productions were currently debating if they should change the song over to Japanese. Sharpay then looked at her watch. "Sorry guys, I have to go. My parents will flip if I'm not home. Call me if you need me." Sharpay then walked out of N-G.

Back at home, Mrs. Evans paced back and forth, looking at her watch every two seconds. Sharpay was late again and Mrs. Evans was fuming; Sharpay had to rehearse the musical number with Ryan or else the two would not get the leads, like they had always gotten. She looked at her watch again, "Where is she?"

The door then opened and Sharpay walked in. "Sorry I'm late. I got held up at work."

"Were have you been? You need to be rehearsing with Ryan. It's your fault you didn't get the leads last time," said Mrs. Evans.

"Gee I'm sorry you make me pay for everything I need, so I guess I have to get money somewhere," said Sharpay sarcastically.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me." Mrs. Evans then slapped Sharpay clear across the face

Sharpay held back her tears, even though she was nearly immune to her 'mother' doing this to her practically everyday. "I'm sorry, okay," she said rather loudly.

Mr. Evans walked into the room, "Don't you dare yell at your mother, young lady," he said as he grabbed her arm and nearly dragged her to the stairs. "Get upstairs and start practicing your part of the song," he growled.

"Yes sir," said Sharpay as her father shoved her onto the staircase.

Sharpay headed up to her 'room' which was nothing more than a small bed, desk and one dresser. She looked down at the music sheet for the part that she was trying out for. Instead of using her real voice, she added a tone that made her sound very arrogant and full of herself.

Ryan, having heard most of this, walked into the room, "What are you doing? That sounds...fake," he said.

Yet since Sharpay was so into the song, she didn't hear him. She continued to sing with the added sound to her voice.

"Sharpay!" He yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry," said Sharpay as she faked her voice back to what Ryan was used to hearing from her. 'Why should I show them what I really can do? I have no intention of ruining the one good thing that I have,' thought Sharpay.

"There, that sounds better," said Ryan as he thought Sharpay went back to normal.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever," she said as she finished singing her part. "There, now mom and dad can't say I didn't practice," she said as she walked over to her bed and started working on her English assignment.

He walked over to her, "What are you doing? We still have more to rehearse."

"I have home work." Sharpay then cracked open her text book and began to write down some notes.

"We have to rehearse. Acting is my life," Ryan said dramatically.

"So what?" Sharpay never looked up from her notes.

"So we need to rehearse so my life is ruined," replied Ryan.

"Why should I care," she replied.

"Because. Because whatever." Ryan walked out of Sharpay's room.

'Why should I care about what they want? Why should I care about his life, when they stole mine,' thought Sharpay as a single tear fell.

"Sharpay Evans!" A voice yelled from downstairs.

Sharpay cringed as she heard her mother's shrill voice.

"Get down here this instant!"

She sighed and got up from her bed and slowly walked downstairs, "What?"

"What do you mean, 'what,'" her mother asked. "Ryan here tells me that you are refusing to practice with him. Is this true?"

"Yes, but only because I have to do my homework before I start his," replied Sharpay.

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is Ryan getting the lead part of the play. It is his future on the line, not yours. After all, you have no future except as a whore on the street," said her father.

"Now go practice until Ryan feels that you guys have practiced long enough," said her mother.

She wanted to protest, but knew that it would only lead to more insults. "Fine, I'm going," she said through clenched teeth. As she went back upstairs, she glared at her brother, "Thanks a lot," she whispered in his ear.

He shrugged and followed her upstairs. "I would like to work on the third verse," he said, taking out the music.

"Have you ever done anything on your own," she asked before they started.

"What's that supposed to mean," shot Ryan.

"Exactly what I said. I have had to do so much and yet I don't even get a thank you," said Sharpay.

"Yeah well yesterday my car broke down and I had to call for some one to come and pick me up," said Ryan.

"Oh, you poor thing. By the way thanks for the lift," sneered Sharpay.

Ryan was appalled. "Oh come on, I just told you what happened," he said, walking closer to her.

"Who exactly did you call when your car broke down," she asked.

He shrugged, "Mom, who else?"

She laughed to herself, "Figures." 'Mamma's boy' thought Sharpay." Come on lets get this started since you can't do anything with out me," said Sharpay.

"That's not true," Ryan said.

"Really? If it wasn't for me then you would go hungry; if it wasn't for me you would have to clean; if it wasn't for me then you would be failing everything," she said.

"That's it; I'm going down--"

She got up and blocked him from going anywhere, "Fine, we'll practice the stupid song! Happy now?"

He smiled, "Yes, thank you."

"Whatever," she muttered to herself. "Okay...third verse, right?"

* * *

**Next Morning…**

Sharpay's alarm went off at exactly 6:30 AM. She groaned and turned it off and slowly got out of bed. She got out of bed, showered, got dressed, and went downstairs, thankful that her father was already at work and that her mother wasn't awake yet. The only person she had to worry about was Ryan. She took out her History book and started to catch up on the reading.

He walked downstairs, "Hey guess what?"

She looked up from her History book, "What," she asked, not really caring.

"Car's fixed." He smiled, mainly to himself.

"And I should care why," asked Sharpay as she grabbed some toast.

"Because now I can drive to school again," replied Ryan.

"Gee congratulations," said Sharpay sarcastically.

"Thank you," said Ryan completely missing the sarcasm.

She rolled her eyes, "You are hopeless," she said under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing...just...great, now I don't have to take the bus," she said, putting on a fake smile.

"Exactly!" He smiled and walked to the fridge and took out the orange juice, pouring the tiny bit that was left into a glass for himself.

They finished getting ready and then headed off to school. When they arrived, Sharpay had put up her ice queen front up. They walked inside and saw Troy and Gabriella sign up for the musical again.

"Just great," said Sharpay to know one in particular.

"Good Luck" said Gabi as she and Troy walked over.

"Yeah, let the best pair win," Troy said as he looked at Sharpay. Something caught his attention though.

Sharpay looked at him, "What are you staring at," she asked icily.

"There's a...a red mark on your face. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Troy," she said, forgetting to put make up over the small red mark her mother left when she slapped her.

"Okay," he said, not entirely believing her.

"Fine you want the truth?" Yelled Sharpay.

"Yes," Troy said sternly.

"I wasn't watching what I was doing last night and I nicked myself," said Sharpay.

"See Troy, it was nothing more than an accident" said Gabi, taking his hand in her own.

"Well I guess will see you guys later," said Troy as he and Gabi walked away.

"Yeah, see ya," Sharpay said, watching as Troy and Gabi walked away. Oh how she wanted to tell him the truth.

Ryan looked at her, "What was that for?"

"What, I'm supposed to tell them that my parents hit me every now and again," she said sarcastically.

"Well...no, but--"

She sighed, "Just forget it," she said as she signed herself and Ryan up for the auditions underneath Troy and Gabi's names.

* * *

Later that day, Troy was walking down the hallway when he heard someone playing the guitar. Soon after, he heard a passionate yet elegant voice.

_I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it everyday  
And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make  
The same mistakes again _

What's wrong, What's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs

Chorus:  
She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
It's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reasons why  
You've been rejected, and  
Now you can't find  
What you've left behind

Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs

Chorus  
She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

Her feelings she hides  
Her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's falling behind  
She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's falling from grace  
She's all over the place, yeah

Chorus  
She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
It's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside  
she's lost inside, lost inside  
oh oh  
she's lost inside, lost inside  
oh oh oh

By the time troy had gotten to the band room the mysterious singer had left.

As she sang, Sharpay couldn't help but to notice footsteps approaching. She put the guitar down in a hurry and ran off, afraid that someone might see her. As she looked back into the room, she saw none other than Troy standing there, looking quite confused.

* * *

**Please review and tell us what you think so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! The two of us have conflicting schedules. Anyway, here is chapter 2!**

**A/N: Sharpay is going to be singing a Japanese pop song…in Japanese. We found the lyrics in both Japanese and English, so the Japanese lyrics will be in _italics._ Underneath those will be the English translation in (parentheses). **

**Disclaimer: We only own the plot; the song "Spicy Marmalade belongs to Mad Soldiers.**

**P.S. If you'd like to hear these songs, please PM whalegaldragoness and she'll send them to you.**

**

* * *

**

_**Just the Beginning, Ch. 2**_

**One Week Later...**

After basketball practice was over, Troy walked down the hall towards his locker to get the homework he had left in it. As he walked past the band room, he heard the mysterious, yet beautiful voice again; only this time, she was singing in another language...

_Spicy Marmalade jidai wa marude_

_ui himeta kao de madowaseru_

(Spicy Marmalade These days, people really seem

To be lead astray, with faces hidden by sadness.)

_nani furueteru kairaku shugisha ga warau_

_sameta REERU no ue kizu kazu ni shiku mareta mirai_

(What's making you tremble? Hedonists are the ones who smile.

Lying along these frozen rails is a future that's been planned without telling us)

_kibasa ga jama suru jounetsu ga douka shiteru_

_kanari akumu janai? taikutsu ga shouwa shiteru_

(Eccentricity is an obstacle; passion is absorbing.

Quite a nightmare, isn't it? Boredom's fighting back.)

_Spicy Marmalade hajiketa mama de_

_kon yori no CHANSU o tsukame_

_Vanish into the night jidai wa maru de_

_ui himeta kao de madowaseru_

(Spicy Marmalade Now that it's exploded into being,

seize hold of this evening's chance.

Vanish into the night These days, people really seem

to be lead astray, with faces hidden by sadness.)

_aoi tsuki no SUTEGI naki dashite hiru ga sakebu_

_amai BIN no naka jya chimeiteki jijitsu wa kanchigai_

(Beneath the stage of the pale moon, the sobbing villain screams aloud.

In the sweet contents of the bottle, the fatal reality is a misunderstanding.)

_ikazura ni hoshi gari hayari o jibun ni hameru_

_kanari mondai janai? kyoe ni sae kizukenai_

(Mischievously acting like you want it, join the fad yourself.

Quite a problem, isn't it? Vainly not even noticing...)

_Spicy Marmalade jibun no mama de_

_sabita kusari nara hazuse_

_Vanish into the night mitsumeta mama de_

_kon yori mo yubisaki de maboroshi ni_

(Spicy Marmalade In your own way,

throw off the chains if they've rusted.

Vanish into the night Even tonight, so intently gazed upon,

becomes a phantom with the touch of a fingertip.)

_Spicy Marmalade hajikete mama de_

_kon yori no CHANSU o tsukame_

_Vanish into the night kiwadatsu Marmalade_

_kakugo kimeta naraba isso_

(Spicy Marmalade Now that it's exploded into being,

seize hold of this evening's chance.

Vanish into the night Conspicuous marmalade

If you've decided you're ready, well, then...)

_Spicy Marmalade jibun no mama de_

_sabita kusari nara hazuse_

_Vanish into the night jidai wa maru de_

_ui himeta kao de madowaseru_

(Spicy Marmalade In your own way,

throw off the chains if they've rusted.

Vanish into the night These days, people really seem

to be lead astray, with faces hidden by sadness.)

He walked into the room, hoping to catch the mystery girl this time, but when he opened the door, he noticed that she was already gone. The back door was closing, as if the person could hear him approaching and had gotten up to make a quick escape. "Who is that," he asked himself, walking out of the room and down the hall, bewildered. Troy then headed to get his lunch. once he arrived, he sat down with the gang. Ryan had just sat down and Sharpay was getting lunch.

Troy just sat there, in his own world. All he could think about was her. '_Man who was that? that voice is so...I can't even describe it. I have to find out who it is. No I will find out who it is,_' thought Troy.

"Troy. Earth to Troy," said Gabi as she waved her had in front of her boyfriends face.

"Huh, what? Sorry," said Troy as he snapped out of it.

"What's eating you man" said Chad

"What are you talking about," Troy said, acting as if nothing was going on.

"You've been acting as if you just came back from outer space...are you sure there isn't anything bugging you," Gabi asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Troy.

"You are far from fine. Wherever your head is going, it's affecting just about everything you do," said Chad.

"That's not true," said Troy as he went to take a bite from his lunch.

"Dude you're eating your french fries with a spoon. That's not normal," said Chad.

Troy looked down at his lunch, "Uh...okay there is something on my mind," he said, knowing he'd never be able to hide this from his friends forever, no matter how hard he tried.

"Well, what is it," Ryan asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Sharpay sat down, "What's going on?"

"Troy was just about to tell us what is making him nuts," Chad said mockingly.

"Shut up," Troy said. "Do you want to me to tell you or not?"

"Yeah. Go on Troy. What's bothering you," asked Gabi.

"Well lately I have been hearing this voice," began Troy.

"What do you mean" asked Ryan.

"Well every time a walk down the hall way with the bad room I hear someone singing," said Troy.

"So, who cares? People sing all of the time in our school," said Sharpay.

"Yeah but this is different...I mean this person's voice is just...I don't know how to describe it," he said, drifting away again.

Gabi sighed, "Troy! Snap out of it, will you? Sharpay's right; people sing around here all the time."

He nodded, "I know, but like I said, this is different." He shook his head, "I don't know how to explain it."

"Well try," said Ryan.

"All right. Well, this voice, it's elegant, beautiful and full of passion. Really guys, you have to hear her voice. It is the greatest thing you will ever hear," said Troy.

"Dude snap out of it! You're falling in love with a voice," said Chad.

"How can I be losing to a voice that no one else has even heard," said Gabi.

"Gabi don't be ridiculous, you're not losing to anything," Sharpay said as she rolled her eyes.

Gabi scoffed, "Well excuse me," she said, "It's just odd when your boyfriend starts talking like this...not that you'd know," she said under her breath.

"What was that," said Sharpay as she gave Gabi a look.

"Well it's not exactly like you have a boyfriend right now...that's all I meant," she said, trying to gain back her composure.

Sharpay narrowed her eyes at Gabi, "Yeah, I'm sure that's all you meant."

"Okay girls, let's not do anything we're going to regret," Ryan said as he separated the two, who were now face to face.

Sharpay and Gabi just scoffed at each other and turned there heads so they weren't looking at each other.

"So Troy, you were saying about this singer," said Ryan who wanted to change the conversation into another subject.

"Huh? Oh yeah, right," said Troy as he once again had to be awoken from his thoughts.

"Well?" Chad prompted him.

He shrugged, "Like I said, it's hard to describe. There was one thing this time though," he said.

"And what was that," Sharpay asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"She was singing in some other language...like Chinese or something like that," he said.

Sharpay spit out the liquid that was in her mouth.

"Shar, are you all right," Ryan asked, handing her a napkin.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Sharpay.

"That was attractive," said Gabi.

"Oh shut up," Sharpay shot back.

"Do you two need a time-out," Chad asked as he looked from Gabi to Sharpay.

"Shut up," the two said in unison.

"Okay..." Chad said, turning his attention back to Troy. "Anyway, you were saying something about her singing in another language?"

He nodded, "Yeah, but I'm not sure what it was...it didn't sound like French, Spanish, or German," he said, thinking of the languages that were offered at the school.

"You left out Japanese," Sharpay said, immediately regretting saying that.

"What was that, Shar," questioned Ryan.

"N-Nothing," said Sharpay.

'_Sharpay seems kind of defenseless. Wait a second this is the ice queen I'm talking about,_' thought Troy.

"Really I could have sworn you just said, you left out Japanese," said Gabi.

Sharpay gave Gabi another look. "I was just thinking about something Ms. Darbus said earlier this week," she said, praying someone would bail her out.

"Oh, you mean that exploring different songs from different cultures," supplied Ryan.

She smiled, "Yes, that is exactly what I was talking about," she said, relieved.

"I bet that's what you mean," said Gabi, in a snotty tone.

"Gabriella that enough," said Troy. Everyone at the table was in complete shock. Troy was defending the ice queen. That was something new.

"Troy what as gotten into you? What did you do to him," Gabriella shot at Sharpay.

"Gabriella that is enough," said Troy, again.

"For your information, I didn't do anything to him," Sharpay said, getting up.

Ryan stopped her, "Wait, where are you going," he asked, worried about his sister.

"I am finished listening to her insult me," Sharpay said, trying to hide the threatening tears. "Ryan please let go of me," she said calmly.

Ryan let go of her arm and watched as she left the cafeteria.

Troy then got up and followed Sharpay out of the cafeteria. "Sharpay. Hey Sharpay wait," said Troy.

"What do you want Bolton?" She asked.

"Are you all right? I'm sorry for what Gabi said to you. She is just worried about me," said Troy.

"I'm fine. Why do you even care," questioned Sharpay.

He sighed, "It's just...you've been acting differently all week," he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"OW!" She yelled.

He quickly took his hand off her shoulder, "Sorry, I didn't think I hurt you..."

She shook her head, "Just...leave me alone," she said, hurrying off to the bathroom to check on her shoulder. Once she lifted her shirt off, you could see a large bruise. "This is freakin' ridiculous. I have to get out of here. I have to go home," she said to herself.

She put her shirt back on and then walked out of the bathroom. The rest of the day continued on like normal. Once 2:15 came, Sharpay rushed out of her last period class and then headed to N-G.

By the time she got there, she was in tears. As she walked through the doors, she took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. She couldn't let her producer see her like this. She quickly looked in the mirror and composed herself.

Her producer and manager walked over to her, "Sharpay? What is the matter?" Her manager asked.

"I can't take it anymore. The people here don't care about me. My parents don't care about me, only Ryan. Not only do they make me pay for anything I need, they also hit me," said Sharpay as she showed him a portion of the bruise.

"I see then," said her manager.

"Get me out of here Tohma," said Sharpay to her producer before she broke down.

Tohma looked to Sharpay's manager. "You're scheming something again I know it," said Rick.

"I have an idea," replied Tohma as they counseled the crying Sharpay.

"What's your idea," Rick asked as he got a tissue for Sharpay. He then got her a glass of water, "Here, drink this, Sharpay."

She took the water, "Thank you," she said quietly. She looked at Tohma, "How are you going to get me out of here?"

"Oh, you'll see but for now Rick, why don't you call her parents at let them know that Sharpay will be staying here late," said Tohma.

Rick nodded, "All right." He walked over to his office and called Sharpay's parents.

Sharpay looked at Tohma, "They are going to kill me anyway...they don't care that I work. They still want me home by 6:00 sharp," she said as she wiped her eyes again.

"As I said before, do not worry Lenne," said Tohma as he stood up and headed to his office.

Sharpay just nodded, knowing that her producer would handle everything. What lifted her spirit was the fact that he called her Lenne. To Sharpay, Lenne was her name, her identity and no one would find out about it. "Until I'm ready, I'll keep you my dirty little secret," mumbled Sharpay to no one in particular.

* * *

Back at school, Troy gathered his things together and headed to his car. As he was driving home, he couldn't help but to think about how weird Sharpay had been acting lately. Japanese wasn't a language that was offered at school. "Oh my gosh," he said to himself. He pulled over so he wouldn't get into an accident. "The language...it was Japanese," he said, looking straight ahead.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And remember, if you want to actually hear the song, please PM whalegaldragoness. She has it. Please review to let us know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**We apologize for the long wait! But here it is: chapter 3!**

**  
Disclaimer: We own only the plot. We don't own the song "Agony" by Kannazuki no Miko.**

**

* * *

**

_**Just the Beginning, Ch. 3**_

**Flashback…**

_"Come on Lenne," said a girl with brown hair pulled back into a braid, and green eyes. The girl wore the Ojahari school uniform, which was a blue skirt with a white blouse, black vest, shoes and bowtie. _

_"Coming Aries," said Lenne. _

_"Hurry up or we're going to be late," yelled Aries at the top of the stairs. _

_A group of girls were walking up the stairs and Lenne tried to get through. However the girls didn't hear her asking them to let her through. Another girl walked up to the group and accidentally pushed Lenne. _

_Lenne was about to fall when a hand grabbed hers and pulled her into her chest, causing Lenne to blush a little. "Are you alright? You didn't hurt yourself did you?"_

_"Its Skywalker-sama, it's Skywalker-sama" chorused the people around them. _

_"No I'm fine. Thank you," said Lenne as she jumped out of Rose's embrace. _

_"Have a nice day Ms. Leingod," said Rose as she walked off. _

_"Skwalker-sama."_

_Lenne smiled to herself as she walked away; was she actually making a friend at her new school?_

_Lenne blushed a little bit as she thought about what Rose whispered into her ear as she passed by. "Meet my in the garden at noon." _

_"You're so lucky Lenne. Skywalker-sama is the most popular girl at our academy. She hails from a noble family. She is the princess of our academy. She receives countless love letters from both sexes. However no one has made the cut," said Aries._

_Lenne just stood there for a moment, "Did you just say love letters? And what do you mean by 'made the cut,'" she asked, rather confused._

_"Many have tried to win over her heart but so far none have passed. Just this week she has received a letter from a student council representative, a CEO's daughter, an actress's son and many others have all tried and failed. Anyone who is brave enough to confess their feelings to her today would be considered a hero," said Aries._

_**End Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

"A hero," she said to herself as she sat in class, not paying one ounce of attention as to what her teacher was saying.

"Miss Evans!" Ms. Darbus said again, only this time she was standing right in front of her desk.

"Huh," Sharpay said, snapping back to the present. She looked at Ms. Darbus, "Can I help you," asked Sharpay.

"You most certainly can. Perhaps you would like to tell use what we are about to here," said Mrs. Darbus.

Sharpay turned a bright shade of pink. She couldn't let Ms. Darbus think that she didn't know what they were talking about. She felt someone tapping her foot with their own. She looked over and saw Troy looking at her. She shrugged, not knowing what he wanted.

'Japan,' he mouthed.

She nodded, 'Thank you,' she mouthed back.

"Sharpay and Troy you are both about to receive detentions if you do not..."

"Japan," Sharpay said.

"Correct; now what about Japan are we looking at," questioned Mrs. Darbus.

"The Japanese form of pop. J-pop," said Sharpay knowingly.

Ms. Darbus nodded, "Very good Sharpay; I didn't think you were listening for a moment." Ms. Darbus turned her attention back to the rest of the class. "Now as you know, we have our class trip to Japan coming up in only three weeks. I do hope that you all will be able to attend, since it is going to be very enlightening for many of you."

Sharpay smiled to herself. She couldn't wait to go.

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Sharpay bolted out of her seat and hurried towards her locker when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped up and turned around, "What do you..." She paused, "Oh, Troy. What do you want," asked Sharpay, who was in an extremely good mood.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you were all right," said Troy.

"Yeah I'm fine; why wouldn't I be," Sharpay shot back.

"I don't know you tell me. You have been out of it lately," said Troy.

"You're one to talk," said Sharpay who was getting irritated.

"What's that supposed to mean," he asked.

"It means why have you been going on about some mystery singer who probably doesn't even exist," she said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to my next class." She began to walk away.

Troy just stood there shocked for a moment. His mind was racing, he couldn't think of what to do. Just then a hand grabbed his. "Gabi," said Troy as he looked at the girl next to him.

"You okay Troy?"

He nodded, "Yeah I'm fine," he said, still looking after Sharpay.

She rolled her eyes, "Come on, what's going on? You can tell me," she said as she inched closer to him.

"Sharpay; she doesn't think that my mysterious singer exists. But I know she does," said Troy.

"Come on Troy. Are you still on that? There is no singer. If there was someone else would have heard them by now," said Gabi.

He shrugged, "Maybe."

She sighed, "Fine, whatever. I have Chemistry so I'll see you at lunch," she said as she kissed his cheek and started to walk away. "Oh, and it would be nice if we could actually talk about something at lunch instead of your 'mystery singer'," she said, using air quotes.

Troy just rolled his eyes and headed in the opposite direction. On the way to Chemistry, Gabi stopped when she heard something.

**(A/N: This song that is going to be used was originally in Japanese. It has been translated into English. Not by us, of course!)**

_The dream that would come true someday_

_Only becomes a faint, unheard mutter_

_Wandering while inside the light of the night_

_Soon those eyes will open its fate_

_At least, yes, only now..._

'What the heck. No way,' thought Gabi as she stopped to listen to the song. 'It's all in Japanese.'

_Feeling down after it didn't happen, I hang my head inside the night wind_

_Tears, Moonlight Overflowing from my palm_

_What do you want?_

_My lips uttered in the darkness_

_That smiling face which pierced my heart when we met_

_I want to protect it within the agonizing, crushing pain_

_I had embraced our fleeting promise_

_Just to be close to you_

_Just to be with you at the same time_

_Returning distant memories, although sorrowful, they are making me warm_

_Within the ever revolving thoughts_

_Will our peaceful end come?_

_The repeated question dances in the heavens_

_And changes into the light of dawn's sky_

_Everything is an illusion, they're gone as soon as they appear_

_My fingers that dispose my evil thoughts are entangled with a colorless chain_

_Which loneliness braided as much as I struggle_

_My heels are like cutting through the wind_

_It's too cold now "It's because you're here"_

_But I can't let go of the other words that has fallen into darkness_

_Just taking a breath_

_Just to feel the same pain_

_Little by little, happiness gathers into love_

_Is what I finally realized_

_Because in the eyes that rests on my frozen shoulders_

_I have found the one I want to protect_

_At the next dawn the fragments rusted with regret which I've received_

_Shall turn into light_

_Just to touch each other, just to have thought of that happiness_

_Welling up inside_

_Even if we parted for a moment, becoming a bond that will never vanish_

_Just to be close to you_

_Just to be with you at the same time_

_Returning distant memories, although sorrowful, they are making me warm_

_If the guidance within these etched symbols_

_Ever fails again_

_The moment we meet again shall bypass the memories of a thousand years_

_And change into light_

Like Troy, Gabi approached the band room to get a glimpse of the singer. However the singer was gone by the time Gabi had got there.

"That's weird," she said to herself as she exited the room. She realized that if she didn't go now, she was going to be late for class. She darted away.

Sharpay walked back into the room, "That was a close one," she said, completely out of breath. 'I guess I really shouldn't sing anymore in school,' she thought. 'No point in sticking out the rest of the day. I Might as well head over to N-G.'

Sharpay decided to wait until lunch. She walked over to Ryan who was sitting with the rest of the gang. "I need to borrow your car."

He turned around, "Why?"

"Because I just came from the nurse's office since I feel like crap and apparently I have a fever," she said, hoping he'd believe her. She really needed to get over to N-G.

"Well how am I supposed to get home then?"

She thought for a moment, 'Good question,' she thought to herself. "I'll just come get you at the end of the day," she said, faking a cough.

"Since when did you get your license, Sharpay," asked Gabi as she walked over to them.

'Oh crap. I totally forgot about that!' "For your information, I have had it for a while. And I will be getting a car soon enough. Never mind," said Sharpay as she stormed out of the school.

"Nice going Gabi, she's sick," Ryan said, chasing after Sharpay. "Shar, wait up," he called after her.

She gave an exasperated sigh, "What? You want to torment me some more?"

"No...here," he said, handing her the keys. "Just come back and pick me up, okay?"

"Thanks Ryan" said Sharpay with a relieved smile.

"What the hell is wrong with you" yelled Ryan at Gabi.

"Me! I didn't do anything," said Gabi.

He rolled his eyes, "You hurt her feelings; but then again, you probably don't have any of your own," he said, standing up for his sister.

She gaped at him, "How dare you!" She looked at Troy, "Well, aren't you going to say something?"

"Troy," said Gabi as she looked at him.

_Some singer that probably doesn't exist_. Those words echoed through Troy's head. "Sorry, what," said Troy.

"Don't tell me you were off day dreaming about that singer again," said Chad.

Troy just blushed and Ryan was grateful for the change in conversation. "It's not like she exists," said Taylor.

"But she does" said Gabi.

Troy looked at Gabi in shock, "What?"

She looked down at her plate and then up at Troy, "I heard her," she said quietly.

Over at N-G Sharpay had just pulled up. "Lenne what brings you here so early," asked Rick.

"I just had to get away from school. But guess what," said Lenne.

"I don't know what," asked Tomah.

"I'm going home. Our school trip is coming up and we are heading to Japan. But all of that aside, I think I have another killer song," said Lenne as she stepped into the recording booth.

"She sure has passion," said Tomah.

"Yeah so many wish to sing like her," replied Rick.

"Yes but first they would need a magnificent love," said Tomah as they watched Lenne sing.

"Yeah this has been the happiest I have seen her in a long time. By the way did you get that paperwork done yet," asked Rick.

"Yes. It's her choice now," said Tomah.

"Don't you think you better tell her that," questioned Rick.

"In time. There is no point in letting her know too soon. Others may question her sudden change in personality," said Tomah.

"Good point," said Rick as he watched Lenne finish the song.

She walked out of the recording booth, "That felt good," she said, smiling for the first time in a long time.

Back at school, the rest of the gang was sitting in Mrs. Darbus's class. "Alright we are going to continue our exploration of different cultural music. Since we are going to Japan in a few weeks I figured it would be a good idea to brush up on our J-pop. So today we are going to listen to Lenne Leingod."

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 3! Please R&R and we hope to post chapter 4 soon. Things will start to come together a little more and you'll understand a little more as to what we're doing here:-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews! We truly appreciate them.**

**Disclaimer: We own the plot. The characters and basically everything else belongs to Disney. **

**

* * *

**_**Just the Beginning, Ch. 4**_

_Back at school, the rest of the gang was sitting in Mrs. Darbus's class. "Alright we are going to continue our exploration of different cultural music. Since we are going to Japan in a few weeks I figured it would be a good idea to brush up on our J-pop. So today we are going to listen to Lenne Leingod."_

"This is going to be boring," Gabi said to herself.

Ryan looked back at her, "Be quiet." He was still angry at her for upsetting Sharpay.

"What, it's true," said Gabi.

"Who cares it's not Fifty Cent," said Taylor.

"Besides everyone knows that it's the US that people look to for entertainment," Chad said.

"All right, that is enough," Ms. Darbus said, interrupting them. "Now I would like to play a song..." She was interrupted by the bell. She sighed, "Well we will continue this discussion tomorrow," she said.

"Aw darn, we ran out of time," Gabi said sarcastically as she got up from her seat.

"Will you shut up!" Ryan yelled.

"Ms. Montez I hope to see a new change in attitude tomorrow along with the respect for other cultures as well. Or would you like to earn that respect in detention," said Ms. Darbus.

"No Ms. Darbus. I'm good. I am sorry," said Gabi.

"Well that was kinda boring," troy said.

"Really, I thought it was kinda interesting," said Kelsi.

"You would," Gabi said under her breath, low enough so that Ms. Darbus wouldn't hear her.

Ryan gave Gabi a look as he passed her. Why was she acting so rude? He walked outside and waited for Sharpay to come, since she said she would pick him up, considering the fact that she had the car.

Sharpay pulled up a few minutes later, "You look kind of...mad," she said as he got into the car.

"Yeah well, can you blame me? I had to put up with Gabi the whole afternoon," said Ryan.

"Point taken," said Sharpay with a smile.

"I don't get it. One minute she is acting all nice and what not and then next..." Ryan trailed off.

"And the next she acts like a two-faced bitch," said Sharpay.

"Well that is one way to put it," said Ryan.

She shook her head and looked at the console and saw that her CD was right there. She quickly picked it up and placed it in the door.

"What are you doing," Ryan asked.

"There was some...paper here and I just put it away," she said, hoping he wasn't going to get too suspicious. She put the car in drive and started driving home.

"Yeah all right," he said, not completely believing her.

'That was close. The last thing I need is for Ryan to question where and what I did in the last 10 years of my life.' Sharpay sighed and drove home.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

"All right everyone please settle down," Ms. Darbus said as the bell rang. No one listened. "QUIET!" She yelled.

Everyone looked at her and did as she said.

"Anyway," she said, composing herself, "Today in our World Music class, we are going to continue our discussion of J-pop and listen to a selection of one of Japan's greatest artists, Lenne Leingod."

Sharpay, who was fumbling around, looking for something, sat straight up, 'Uh oh,' she thought to herself.

"What's wrong Sharpay," sneered Gabi.

"I shouldn't have eaten McDonalds today," said Sharpay as she held her stomach for added affect.

"Yeah right," replied Gabi.

"I think I'm going to…" Sharpay then bolted up and ran out the door and down the hall.

"Ms. Evans!" Yelled Ms. Darbus.

'That was a close one. I just needed to get away. Ah crap, I left my stuff in the room,' thought Sharpay.

Back in the classroom, Gabi, whose desk was right behind Sharpay's, saw a CD lying on top of her books in her bag. 'Well, well, well, what's this,' she thought, quietly taking the CD since Ms. Darbus was still looking out in the hall for Sharpay. Gabi placed the CD in her bag and sat back down.

Ryan saw her go back to her seat, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," said Gabi a little too quickly.

'Yeah right. I should tell Shar that Gabi took something. But I am a little curious as to what she took,' thought Ryan. "What did you take," whispered Ryan.

"I'll show you later," said Gabi with a smile as she was finally glad to get Ryan on her side for once.

He nodded, "All right."

Sharpay emerged from the bathroom and saw Ms. Darbus. She placed her hand on her stomach, "I'm sorry, Ms. Darbus. My stomach was just...upset." She walked into the room.

Ms. Darbus sighed, "Fine, but I don't want you disrupting the class like that anymore, Miss Evans," she said sternly.

Sharpay nodded, "Yes ma'am." She sat down at her desk and was about to take out her book when she noticed something was missing. 'Hey where did it go,' thought Sharpay as she looked around her desk.

"What is wrong now, Miss Evans?" Asked Ms. Darbus.

"I can't find my...I mean…nothing," said Sharpay.

"Good. Now, getting back to what we were discussing..." Ms. Darbus continued.

Sharpay searched her bag for the CD. 'It was just here,' she thought to herself.

Gabi sneered at Sharpay; she wasn't about to tell her that she had exactly what Sharpay was looking for.

The bell rang and the gang headed to their next class. "Miss Evans I expect we won't have any more interruptions," stated Ms. Darbus.

"Of course not," said Sharpay.

"Good," replied Darbus.

* * *

**Lunch…**

Gabi placed her tray on the table and sat down. She took out her headphones and CD player which she always carried with her, along with the CD she had "found" in Sharpay's bag that morning. "I wonder what's on this that she wanted to keep so secret," she said.

Troy looked at her, "What are you talking about?"

'Oh I said that out loud,' thought Gabi. "Nothing Troy," said Gabi.

"Hey is that what you took from my sister earlier," asked Ryan.

"Yeah it is," said Gabi.

"Gabi, stealing is wrong," said Taylor.

"Sorry. I just want to know why Sharpay is acting strangely, that's all," said Gabi.

"Okay," Taylor said skeptically.

Gabi placed the CD into the player and put her headphones on. "Oh my gosh," she said quietly.

"What is it," Ryan asked.

"It's nothing," said Gabi quickly. 'What are you hiding Sharpay? Whatever it is, I am going to find out,' thought Gabi.

Ryan looked over his shoulder, "Gabi, Sharpay's coming."

Gabi quickly put the CD into her bag along with her headphones. 'It's showtime,' she thought to herself.

Sharpay walked over to the table, still upset about 'losing' her CD.

"Hello Sharpay," Gabi said, drumming her fingers on the table.

"Hello Gabriella," said Sharpay as she sat down.

"Is your lunch alright," asked Gabi.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't eaten it," said Sharpay.

"Oh well that's too bad," said Gabi as she looked away.

"What the hell is your problem," asked Sharpay.

"Nothing," Gabi said as she turned to face Sharpay. She leaned over, "But I know your little secret," she whispered.

Sharpay's eyes widened, "What are you talking about," she asked through clenched teeth.

"What secret!" Sharpay yelled. The entire cafeteria went silent and all eyes were on Sharpay and Gabi.

"You know exactly what I am talking about," said Gabi.

"No I really don't," said Sharpay.

"Oh yes you do," said Gabi.

Troy decided now was a good time to intervene, "What the heck are you two talking about," he asked.

"Ask Sharpay," Gabi said. "She will tell you what she's been hiding."

He looked at Sharpay, "What is going on? Are you hiding something?"

"If I knew what I was hiding, I would gladly tell you," said Sharpay.

Troy just looked at the two girls. "Sharpay are you sure there is nothing you would like to share?"

"Positive. Even if I had a secret worth sharing, I still wouldn't tell people who don't know what the meaning of privacy is," said Sharpay before she stormed out of the cafeteria in her usual ice queen demeanor.

Troy watched as she left and then looked over at Gabi, "What did you do to her now," he asked.

"Nothing, Troy," she said innocently. "I just think you should hear something," she said as she took out the CD along with her headphones and CD player.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Just listen," she said as she placed the headphones on him and pressed the 'play' button.

"Miss Montez, Mr. Bolton you know very well that electronics are forbidden in the school. Now you can reclaim your items after school, after detention," said Ms. Darbus as she walked over and picked up the CD player.

"Sorry Ms. Darbus," chorused Troy and Gabi.

"Sorry Troy," said Gabi.

"It's alright," said Troy.

"I guess it'll just have to wait," Gabi said to herself.

* * *

**World Music Class…**

Ms. Darbus walked into the room relieved to see that everyone was actually sitting down and ready for class. "All right, we are going to continue discussing what we were talking about yesterday," she said as she took the CD player she had in the room and placed it on her desk. "Now I recently obtained Lenne's new CD before even a release date came out," said Ms. Darbus.

Sharpay sat nervously in her chair knowing that she couldn't escape. She knew that this was going to be a long class period seeing as it was taking for ever for Ms. Darbus to hit play. Sharpay was consumed with her own thoughts but was suddenly awoken from them when she heard the familiar music of the song she recorded from last night.

* * *

_**Flashback, 4 years ago…**_

"_Meet me in the garden. I have something for you. Skywalker-sama, don't leave me. Don't let them take me away."_

_**

* * *

**_She couldn't stop thinking about what she had so desperately wanted to tell Rose before being taken away…

* * *

**Cliffhanger! So what is Sharpay hiding? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reviewing! We really appreciate what you have to say.**

**A/N: A lot of this chapter is done in flashback. It will only be in the present at the very beginning and towards the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We own the plot. Nearly everything else belongs to Disney. We do not own the song Re-sublimity by KOTOKO either. Also, this song was originally in Japanese, but we obviously found it in English. ) The song will be done in _italics._  
**

* * *

_**Just the Beginning, Ch. 5**_

She couldn't stop thinking about what she had so desperately wanted to tell Rose before being taken away…

As Sharpay sat in class, she sat back and closed her eyes. As the song began, the memories of the time she had spent in Japan came flooding back to her…

_Moving the slowly unfolding, distressing troubles from afar that were in the past Strongly closing the eyelids, the white screams have frozen_

* * *

**Flashback; Japan…**

"You came," said Rose as Lenne came into the garden.

"Of course Skywalk…Rose," said Lenne with a smile as she sat down.

Rose smiled slightly and handed Lenne a small box.

"You made me a lunch?" Questioned Lenne.

"Yeah," said Rose with a small smile.

They began to eat their lunch and made some small talk. "Hey Rose-chan," said Lenne.

"Yes Lenne-chan," asked Rose.

"You are always so busy, with all of the parties, clubs, activities and volunteering, right? So then why is it that you always come here," asked Lenne.

"Because here is were I get to spend time with you. It's the only time I get to spend time with you. But if it bothers you that much then I will stop," said Rose.

"No it doesn't; not at all. Lunch with you makes me very happy," said Lenne.

"Lenne-chan," said Rose with a smile. Lenne sighed happily and began to hum a little. "You know your singing is very good. I like it when you sing for me," said Rose as she blushed a little bit.

"Oh you do," said Lenne as she too began to plush a little bit.

"Yeah I do, I can't wait for your CD to come out," said Rose.

"Then whenever I sing a song it will only be for you. Although others will hear it my song, well the words will only be written for you," said Lenne. Both girls began to color.

The confusion of the setting moon Surely my existence is here now Waiting for me There's no more tears to cry When the moment comes when we embrace each other

"Rose-chan," yelled Lenne as she entered their hiding spot and jumped into Rose's arms.

"What is it Lenne-chan," asked Rose.

"Taskumaki-san asked me out," said Lenne.

"That's great," said Rose as she fringed a smile.

"Yeah but I…he's always there for me, and I am never sad when I am with him but still don't know," said Lenne.

"Come on we better get you ready for you date later tonight," said Rose as she guided Lenne out of the garden.

_Unspoken, unheard, unseen, just an illusion Flowing towards the other side of time, becoming like a lost child, an unforgiven wish Only voice, only fingers, only the approaching warmth Unspoken thoughts get tainted by the shredded night wind_

Lenne sat in her room, not sure if she really wanted to go on this date with Taskumaki-san. Sure he made her happy, but there was something that just didn't seem...right. 'I like him. He has always been there for me. He's my childhood friend but still. Rose-chan...' thought Lenne.

That evening, Lenne finally decided that she would go out on the date with Taskumaki-san.

"I am glad you decided to come out with me, Lenne-chan," he said as they were seated at their table.

Lenne looked at him and cringed. 'Only Rose-chan should be calling me that. It sounds so wrong when someone else says it,' thought Lenne.

I had realized that it was only a deception - an image, right there But even that, inside the deep bush my body longed for the sweet fruit inside

The date continued on. Lenne was having a good time but something was missing. 'Rose-chan' thought Lenne as she faked another smile. "Yeah I know. I am really excited about my Album," said Lenne.

"Will you sing something for me," asked Taskumaki-san.

Lenne sighed, "Yeah sure," she said as she tried her best to focus long enough to sing a couple of bars.

_The confusion of the rising sun_

_Coincidence plotted silently _

_Rather necessary Now it has unfolded in front of me _

_A feeling that fails to be shaken_

"That was beautiful," he said once Lenne had finished. "You have a lovely voice, Lenne-chan."

'Don't call me that!' She only wished she could have said that aloud to him. "Um, thank you."

"Well thanks for taking me home," said Lenne as she walked up to her aunt's door with Taskumaki.

"You're welcome; I'm just glad that you decided to come out with me. Well good night," said Taskumaki. Before he left he gave Lenne a kiss on the lips. After he broke it, he left. Lenne just stood there shocked as the tears poured down her cheek.

She walked into the house and quickly wiped away her tears when she heard footsteps.

"Sharpay are you okay," asked her American aunt.

She nodded, "I'm fine, Aunt Karen. And please, don't call me Sharpay," she said, feeling fresh tears come down her face.

"Okay...Lenne," she said. "Anyway, your parents called..."

She looked at her aunt, "Great, now what did they want?"

"They want you to go home," said her aunt.

"What do you mean go home? I may be an American but I am home," said Lenne.

"Yes I know. But in their eyes you are not home," said her aunt.

"This isn't fair. Anytime something good happens they ruin it for me," said Lenne.

"I know they don't know anything about your life in Japan Lenne. They want you to return home because your brother has taken a liking to acting and they need you to support him," said her aunt.

"No I won't go," screamed Lenne before she broke down. 'Rose-chan...No I don't want to leave.'

Her aunt walked over to her, "I know you don't want to go and if it were up to me, you know that I would let you stay in a heartbeat...but it's not," she said as she comforted her niece.

"I don't even know my brother," she exclaimed. "I knew him for about five years before they put me on a plane to come here...the only place I have really called home," she said as she sat down.

She sighed, "Sharpay...I mean Lenne, they are only doing what is best..."

"No they're not!" She yelled. She ran up to her room and slammed the door and threw herself on to her bed, "Rose-chan, help me," she cried to herself.

* * *

"Hey Lenne-chan what's wrong," asked Rose the next day. 

"I'm leaving," said Lenne.

"Where to," asked Rose.

"America," replied Lenne glumly.

"Sounds like fun," said Rose.

"No. I'm going but I'm not coming back. My parents want me to help my brother. They don't care about me. I don't want to go, Rose-chan," said Lenne as she dove into Rose's arms and cried her eyes out.

* * *

A few days later Lenne was getting on the plane. "Do you have everything," asked her aunt. 

"Yeah" replied Lenne. 'Rose-chan I wish you were here,' thought Lenne.

"Lenne-chan!" Rose yelled desperately. But it was too late. Lenne had already boarded the plane.

Lenne thought she heard something but shrugged it off and boarded the plane.

_Unspoken, unheard, unseen, just an illusion Flowing towards the other side of time, becoming like a lost child, an unforgiven wish Only voice, only fingers, only the approaching warmth Unspoken thoughts get tainted by the shredded night wind It's better if I vanish and disappear So that I will be your sole light_

**End Flashback.**

* * *

As the song ended, Sharpay could feel fresh tears begin to make their way down her face. "Rose-chan," she whispered softly. 

Troy turned to her, "Who," he asked, having overheard her.

"Nothing," said Sharpay as she tried to wipe away the tears.

"Miss Evans what is wrong now," scolded Ms. Darbus.

"Nothing," insisted Sharpay, even though more tears came.

"This is too much," Sharpay said. She got up and hurried out of the room.

"Sharpay where do you think you are going," Ms. Darbus yelled after her.

Sharpay ran into the bathroom, "Rose-chan where are you," she cried.

Back in the class, Gabi raised her hand, "I'll go check on her, Ms. Darbus," she said.

Just then the bell rang. "The period is over. See you next class. Remember people the trip to Japan is only a week away," said Ms. Darbus.

As everyone got up, Gabi headed straight to the bathroom, only to find Sharpay wiping her eyes, "What's wrong? Did that stupid song actually mean something to you," she said with a snicker.

Sharpay got up in her face, "That song was not stupid!"

"Since when do you know Japanese," asked Gabi.

"Shut up. You don't know anything about me so stop acting like you do," said Sharpay.

It was then that Gabi came to the realization that she, or any of their other friends for that matter, knew nothing about Sharpay.

Sharpay then left the bathroom. 'I can't stay here. I can't stand it any more. I want to be Lenne. I want to be your Lenne-chan.' Sharpay was so dazed and into her thoughts that she walked out of the building and headed to N-G.

Rick was doing some paper work when he saw Sharpay walk into the building. "Lenne what are you doing here," he asked in a very low tone.

"I just...need to be here," she said as she wiped her eyes. "Why are you whispering?"

"I don't know" said Rick. Lenne laughed and Rick soon joined in.

"Lenne what brings you here?" Asked Tomah.

"I just had to get away from everything. Tomah I...I want to go home. I can't stand it anymore. I need to go home," said Lenne as she broke down once more.

He nodded, "Well your school trip is a week, right?"

She nodded, "Yes but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well you will go home then," he said. "You will go home next week, Lenne."

"I know that but I never want to come back here. That may only be for a week but still. It's not enough," sobbed Lenne.

Tomah sighed, "Well I am still working on the little details," he said as he walked back into his office leaving a very confused Lenne.

She turned to Rick, "What is he talking about?"

"Well what would you do if I were to say to you that after this school trip, you would never have to come back?" said Rick.

Before Lenne could answer, she heard voices.

"I think she came in here," Gabi said as she led the group into the building.

Lenne's eyes grew wide, "Damn it! They followed me here!" She quickly hid behind Rick's desk.

Rick was rather confused, "Lenne what are you doing?"

"Just...get them out of here," she hissed.

"Excuse me," Gabi said to Rick, "Have you by any chance seen a girl about our age with blonde hair almost down to the middle of her back?"

"No I haven't. Sorry to come off as a jerk, but unless you have business here you need to leave," said Rick.

"Sorry we are looking for my sister, Sharpay. We sort of lost her and we thought she might have come in here," said Ryan.

"Well if I see a little girl I'll let you know," said Rick.

"But we know she came in here," Troy said. "We saw her."

"I have already said that I have not seen any girl named Sharpay enter this building. Now since it is obvious that you don't have any business here, please leave."

Tomah emerged from his office, "Rick what is going on?"

"They are looking for someone named Sharpay. But I have already told them that no one named Sharpay is here," said Rick.

"She wouldn't be here like she works for you. We think she snuck in to get away from us," said Gabi.

Tomah shook his head, "I have been here all day and no one has snuck in. Now you must leave before I am forced to call security to escort you out of here," he said.

"But..."

"Give it up, Gabi; she's not here," Troy said. "We're sorry for taking up your time," he said as he nearly dragged Gabi out.

She stopped however when she saw something. "Lenne," Gabi said.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review and we will hopefully write the next chapter soon.**  



	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long delay. Schedules can get kind of wacky! Anyway here is chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything; it all belongs to Disney.**

**P.S. – Anything in _italics _is when someone is supposed to be speaking in Japanese…you'll see!**

**

* * *

**_**Just the Beginning, Ch. 6**_

_"Give it up, Gabi; she's not here," Troy said. "We're sorry for taking up your time," he said as he nearly dragged Gabi out._

_She stopped however when she saw something. "Lenne," Gabi said._

Sharpay's eyes widened when she realized that her wig, which she had started to put on was visible. She quickly put it on the rest of the way, making sure to hide all of her blonde hair. She slowly stood up. "I found my earring, Tomah," she said in a voice that was a bit different than her own. She looked at everyone and pretended to be surprised to see them. "Oh I didn't know there was a tour today." She looked at Tomah.

'How the hell did she pull that off,' thought Rick as he looked at her.

"Hey Rick have you seen my CD? I lost it. I think I left it in the recording room last night but when I got there this morning, it was gone. Have you seen it? It has that track we laid down last night," said Lenne.

"No I haven't," replied Rick.

Lenne shook her head. "I really needed that CD since no one has heard that song yet."

Gabi gave Lenne a look. 'Sharpay is missing a CD too,' she thought to herself. She shook her head, 'Nah.' "Um I found this...outside," she lied, handing Lenne the CD.

"That's it. Thanks" said Lenne with a smile.

"_Someone's lying about where they found that_," said Rick in Japanese.

"_That bitch must have stolen it from me_," said Lenne.

"_Well whose fault is it that she got hold of the CD_," questioned Tomah.

"_Well if someone didn't make me take my work home_," said Lenne as she stuck out her tongue.

"_Sometimes I wonder about you_," said Tomah. The three looked at each other before laughing slightly.

The gang exchanged strange looks; they had no clue as to what they were saying.

"Okay," Troy said. "Um anyway have you seen our friend," he asked again. Maybe Lenne had seen her.

"What friend," Lenne asked.

"Well she has blonde hair…" started Troy but Gabi cut in and finished describing her.

"Can't say I have seen her," said Lenne.

"Oh okay then; thanks anyway," said Ryan.

"Well it was nice meeting you," said Lenne as she tried to get them to leave.

"Yeah like wise," said Troy.

"Hey Lenne why don't you give them a tour," said Rick. 'This is pay back from when you put shaving cream in my desk,' thought Rick.

Lenne shot Rick a look before looking back at everyone else. "Um sure, why not," she said. "_I'll get you for this_," she said to Rick in Japanese as she passed him.

Rick just smiled 'innocently' at her, "Have fun."

"This way," Lenne said as she led the group through the studio. She couldn't help but notice Troy looking intently at her.

Gabi noticed this as well and took Troy's hand and squeezed it.

Lenne just chuckled slightly and shook her head. "Alright this is the recording section. You go in there and put on the head phones..." started Lenne as she began to explain how everything worked.

"That's so cool" said Kelsi.

"I hope I get a recording contract," said Gabi.

'Keep dreaming,' thought Lenne. "Yeah maybe one day. But this is a tough business," said Lenne.

Gabi simply shrugged it off, "I still think I could do it...I was the lead character in the musical last year after all," she bragged.

Kelsi rolled her eyes, "Anyway," she said, "What is in this room?"

Lenne looked to where Kelsi was pointing. "Oh that is where they mix the songs," she explained.

"Cool," Chad said as he looked into the room which had several controls in it.

In the background Lenne could her one of her songs playing. She began to hum along with it. Gabi looked at her, 'I have heard that song before. Wait a second I heard that song the day I heard Troy's mystery singer. This was the song she was singing,' thought Gabi.

"So what is Japan like," asked Taylor.

"It's cool. Nothing like here though," replied Lenne.

Jason nodded, "You're probably used to a bunch of people wanting your autograph."

Lenne shrugged, "Sometimes...but no, I was talking about the people," she said, thinking about Rose. "Not to mention no matter wherever I go people always know who I am. Not as much in America because Americans tend to only think that they are the ones that have "good" music," said Lenne as she air quoted 'good.'

"Are there Japanese's rappers" asked Zeke.

Lenne just laughed and shook her head. "Do you know Kelly Clarkson," asked Troy dumbly.

"Well we talked a few times but there is a whole ocean between us…or was at least there was," said Lenne adding that last part quietly.

As she was saying this, Ryan looked at the look Lenne had on her face. 'Why does she seem so familiar,' he asked himself.

Lenne looked at Ryan, "Are you okay?"

He broke out of his trance and nodded, "I'm fine..." He couldn't put his finger on it, but the look in her eyes just seemed so familiar.

"Okay," she said. "Anyway, that's the end of the tour." She led them back to the front of the studio.

"Thanks," said Jason.

"No problem," said Lenne.

"Can I have your autograph," asked Kelsi blushing slightly.

"Sure," said Lenne.

"Do you think Ms. Darbus will give me extra credit," asked Kelsi as she got her autograph.

"Who is that," asked Lenne.

"She's only your number one fan. Our music teacher; she loves your work," said Taylor.

Rick smiled, "Oh in that case, perhaps Lenne would perform for your class," he said.

Lenne elbowed him in the stomach. "My schedule is very busy," she said, hoping this would keep them from wanting her to sing for the class.

"Oh but you're free in a couple of days; you have one thing in the evening, but during the day you're free." He gave her a sly smile.

"_I'm going to kill you!_" She looked at everyone, "I guess I could..."

"Wow that would be really cool," Troy said excitedly.

"No wait I don't think can. I have that thing remember Tomah," asked Lenne hoping he would help her out.

"What thing," asked Tomah. Lenne then stomped on his foot. "Oh right that thing," he said, rubbing his foot.

"See I can't. I'm really sorry about that," said Lenne.

"Oh that too bad," said Troy.

"Anyway, I have to get back to work," she said.

Kelsi smiled, "It was nice meeting you; thanks for the tour."

"You're welcome," Lenne said. "Have a nice rest of the day."

"You too," Troy said. He held out his hand.

She did as well and shook his hand. "Bye."

"_They look so sad that you're not going to perform for them,_" said Tomah.

"_Yeah well I can't be in two places at once,_" said Lenne.

"Please come to our school," Gabi pleaded.

"I'm sorry but I really can't," Lenne said.

"That's too bad because I'm sure Ms. Darbus would love to meet you," Chad said. He turned to Troy, "Maybe she'll even give all of us extra credit for getting THE Lenne Liengod to the school," he said aside to Troy.

"Yeah maybe…but she isn't coming," said Troy.

"So then maybe we can get credit for trying. I mean we have the proof that we need," said Taylor.

"That could work," said Ryan.

Jason turned to Lenne, "Well thanks for giving us the tour and maybe we'll see you around...our class is going to Japan in a week you know."

Rick smiled, "You will definitely hear her sing then."

Lenne elbowed him again. "Yes, perhaps," she said to Jason as she gave Rick a look.

"Well your face is plastered over every wall, bus, and building," said Tomah.

"Not to mention the 1 million copies of CDs you sold on the first day your album came out," said Rick.

The gang just stared at Lenne in shock. They knew she was famous, but not this famous.

Lenne just blushed. "Shut up."

"What it's not our fault that everyone in Japan worships the ground you walk on," said Rick.

"Do you want to die now or later," asked Lenne.

"Um we should probably go," Chad said as he listened to this whole thing play out.

Gabi nodded in agreement, "Good idea. Um it was nice meeting you."

The gang quickly left the building.

"Wow that was...interesting," Taylor said as they walked down the sidewalk.

After they left, Sharpay finally took the wig off and glared at Rick. "I'm going home." She stomped on his foot and walked out.

"She's rather temperamental," Rick said as he cringed from the pain in his foot.

"Maybe it's that time of the month," Tomah shrugged.

* * *

**That Evening...**

Sharpay arrived home just a little after Ryan had. She noticed that her parents weren't home, for which she was thankful.

Ryan walked over to her, "You'll never believe the day we had."

"Really what happened?" asked Sharpay.

"Well we followed you…" started Ryan.

"Why were you following me," asked Sharpay.

"Because you ran off after class; we were worried about you."

"Thanks but I can take care of myself," said Sharpay.

"Anyway we meet The Lenne Liengod" said Ryan.

She acted surprised, "You did? Wow."

"Yeah...so where did you go," he asked.

"I was...well I had taken the car and it um...broke down so I ran to a payphone since my cell phone isn't working," she said, hoping he'd buy that.

He frowned, "Sharpay I drove the car home just now."

"Oh yeah." 'I can't tell him that the car broke down,' she thought to herself.

"What are you hiding Sharpay," asked Ryan.

"That's it. I am sick of this. I can't get to moments of privacy. Jeez," said Sharpay, who was trying not to explode. But deep down Sharpay resented him. She knew she shouldn't but no matter how hard she tried all she could see was that it was his fault. It was his fault that she was here in the first place. "It's your fault," she mumbled.

He was rather taken aback by those words. "What do you mean it's my fault? I'm not the one who made you come back here. If anyone is to blame, it's mom and dad."

She wiped her eyes, "Yeah whatever...you are still the one who wanted so badly to go into theatre!"

He shook his head, "No Sharpay; that was mom and dad's idea, not mine," he said quietly.

"Just leave me alone!" She was about to go upstairs when the phone rang. She picked it up, "What?" She yelled into it.

"Gee, what a nice way to answer the phone," Troy said from the other end.

Sharpay wiped her eyes, "Sorry Troy," she said a bit calmer.

"Yeah...anyway we're all going to this new restaurant for dinner and we were wondering if you and Ryan wanted to come."

"Yeah sure, we'll be there," said Sharpay.

"Great. Meet us at Jackaster's at 7:00," said Troy before he hung up.

"Who was that," asked Ryan.

She looked at him, "Troy. He said that everyone is going to some new restaurant and wants us to come," she said as she wiped her eyes once more.

"Okay, sounds good." The two walked out to the car and got in. Before going anywhere, Ryan looked at Sharpay, "Shar, I want you to know that it really was mom and dad's idea for you to come back...I mean I..."

She shook her head, "Whatever, let's just go." She didn't want to talk about it anymore; she knew that if she did, she would just start to cry again.

He sighed, "Fine." He started the car and drove to the restaurant.

About 20 minutes later he pulled up to the restaurant. "Where did you even go," asked Ryan.

"It's none of your business," said Sharpay as she got out of the car.

"Of course it's my business. Sharpay you were gone for more than half of my life. I grew up with out you."

"And I grew up with out you. But do I pry into your past? No. I just leave it alone because no matter how much I want to go back I can't," said Sharpay as she entered the restaurant.

He followed her inside. Before joining the others, he took her hand and turned her around so she was facing him. "I'm sorry for prying, all right? I just...I was worried about you this afternoon."

"Thank you but I'm fine." She walked to the table where everyone else was and sat down.

Ryan did so as well, "Are you sure you're fine," he asked her.

"Yes," she hissed.

"Hey Sharpay where were you today," asked Troy.

"Nowhere; I went home. So Ryan told me that you met Lenne Liengod," asked Sharpay.

"Yeah she is so cool," said Kelsi.

"Yeah right. I bet you didn't even meet her," said Sharpay.

"What is with you Sharpay," Chad asked.

"Nothing; I just don't think you really met someone that famous." She picked the menu up and looked at it.

Kelsi pulled out the paper with Lenne's autograph, "Is this proof enough for you?"

Sharpay looked at it, "You could have done that yourself…or even gotten it off eBay."

"Well we did meet her. She was cute," said Troy. "Ow! Gabi, what was that for?"

"Dude she was so hot," said Chad.

"The guys spent the entire time drooling over her. Well except Ryan," said Taylor.

"Dude didn't you think she was hot," asked Chad.

"Well I can't explain it but I felt like I met her before," said Ryan.

"Yeah right. Maybe in your dreams," said Sharpay.

Ryan was about to defend himself when a girl with jet-black hair and deep ocean blue eyes came bouncing their way. "Hi. I'm going to be your waitress for this evening. Can I start you off with a couple of drinks? Oh before I forget my name is…"

"Rose-chan" said Sharpay.

* * *

**A long chapter for the long delay in updating! We hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the reviews! We truly appreciate them. And now here is chapter 7.**

**A/N: Drama/violence warning!**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns the characters…except for Tomah and Rick.**

**

* * *

**_**Just the Beginning, Ch. 7**_

_Ryan was about to defend himself when a girl with jet-black hair and deep ocean blue eyes came bouncing their way. "Hi. I'm going to be your waitress for this evening. Can I start you off with a couple of drinks? Oh before I forget my name is…"_

_"Rose-chan" said Sharpay._

Everyone looked at Sharpay as if she were nuts. "Um no, my name is Kyra," the waitress said.

Sharpay just realized what she had just said, "I'm sorry," she said as she felt her cheeks start to turn bright red.

"It's alright. I take your order," asked Kyra.

"Yeah sure I'll take a Coke," said Troy.

"We'll take root beer," said Ryan speaking for Sharpay as well.

The gang gave the waitress there drink order and she went to get their drinks.

Chad turned to Sharpay, "So what was that about?"

"What was what about," she asked, desperately wanting the subject to change.

"You called the waitress...what was it," Taylor asked.

"Rose-chan," Kelsi finished for her.

Taylor nodded, "Yeah...you called her that...why?"

"Um no I didn't," said Sharpay who was trying to deny what she said. 'It looked so much like her. But she wasn't my Rose-chan,' thought Sharpay. Tears threatened to spill.

"Yes you did. Who is this person," asked Troy.

"It's none of your business," said Sharpay.

"Yes it is. I have seen all of the old school photos through every elementary school and middle school and East High. Ryan was there but you weren't. And there is no way you could have missed every year book photo," said Gabi accusingly.

"So how is that your business," asked Sharpay as she stood up.

"Sharpay relax," Ryan said.

"No, I won't relax! If you guys are just going to keep getting into my business, I really don't see how I can be friends with you." She began to walk away from the table.

Ryan glared at Gabi before following his sister outside. "Sharpay wait," he said once he caught up with her.

She turned around, "Why should I?" She shook her head, "I want to go home."

"I'm sure that Gabi didn't mean anything..." He began.

"Why are you defending her?" Sharpay yelled.

"I never said I was. Please. Just come back inside okay? Everything will be fine."

She took a deep breath, "Fine but if anyone says anything...I'm gone."

Sharpay and Ryan walked back inside at sat down with there friends. "Everything all right now," asked Chad.

"Yeah" said Sharpay.

"Good. I'm glad," said Troy with a smile.

"So about this Rose person," said Taylor.

"I'm leaving," said Sharpay.

Taylor looked rather confused, "Wait Sharpay what did I say?"

"I want to just...change the subject, okay?" She looked at Taylor.

Taylor nodded, "Okay," she said, not wanting to make Sharpay angry.

"Thank you." Sharpay sat back down and took a deep breath.

"So..." Troy began.

"Did you see the picture of us that they're going to use for the yearbook," Gabi asked.

Kelsi nodded, "It looks good."

"I think it looks awful." Gabi smiled slyly to herself, "I hate the _rose_ color that they want to use for the background."

"That's it I'm outa here," said Sharpay.

"What? Sharpay she didn't say anything," said Troy.

"No but she implied," said Sharpay getting up.

"So she was your childhood friend is that it? Were did you go," asked Ryan as he stood up as well.

"So you never grew up here is that it Sharpay," questioned Gabi.

"Shut up Ryan," said Sharpay.

"He didn't do anything wrong," said Kelsi.

"Out with it Sharpay because I am just dying to know where my twin sister grew up," said Ryan.

"You don't remember what it was like when we were kids. When our parents would kick me out? Let me ask you this. Have you ever eaten food that was left in an ally?" Sharpay gave Ryan a right hook to his face. "Have you ever been stabbed in the back by someone you thought was your friend?" Sharpay then punched him in the stomach. "Have you ever begged for your life from someone who you wanted to kill?" Sharpay then hit him again. Ryan was now on the ground bleeding from the hits that he received.

"Sharpay stop it," said Gabi as she watched the horror of what she started go on. 'I wanted to know, but not like this. I didn't want to know this,' thought Gabi.

"No you wouldn't because they loved you, not me. But you hadn't experienced this. They hated me. You always idolized them. To you they were the perfect parents but you didn't see what they did to me which is why I left you behind. I didn't want you to see how horrible your heroes truly were. Now I regret that decision. Had I known you wouldn't understand I would have dragged you into this hell with me. I would have shown the absolute proof that this world is hell. When I learned that you wanted to go into theatre and that I had to come back to this hellish world the only good thing that I looked forward to was hoping that we could be siblings again. Then maybe I wouldn't hate you so much for the beatings that I got and you didn't. But now this Ryan; how could you do this to me," said Sharpay.

Ryan somehow managed to gather some strength and very slowly stood up. He took his napkin and wiped his face. "What the hell is wrong with you," he asked, completely out of breath from being hit in the stomach so hard.

Sharpay just stood there. 'I can't believe this...I just beat him up! What is wrong with me?' She finally walked away, making her way past the small crowd of people that had watched what was going on.

Troy watched her leave and then turned to Ryan, "Are you all right?"

"No. Didn't you hear what she said? Not only does she hate me but...my parents...they..." He just sat down, unable to believe that his parents, the people whom he loved his whole life had hurt his sister so much.

"Ryan come on..."

"No Chad, you come on," Ryan yelled. "I'm leaving. I need to see if she's okay."

"She's not okay Ryan; she's crazy," Gabi said.

"Shut the hell up," he sneered. And with that he walked out of the restaurant only to see that Sharpay wasn't there. He walked to the parking lot and saw that the car was still there. He dug out his keys, got in, and drove home.

Sharpay, now breathless from crying, walked into the front door of the house, "I'm sorry Ryan," she said to herself through her tears.

"Where have you been young lady," asked her mother.

"I was out with Ryan and the gang," said Sharpay in a monotone.

"Ryan said that he was going out but he didn't mention you going out, you little slut," spat her father.

"I'm sorry sir." said Sharpay.

"Sorry isn't good enough," said her father before he slapped her across the face.

Ryan pulled up to his house and was about to enter when he saw the rest of the gang arrive.

"We figured you could use a hand and a friend," said Troy.

"Guys listen," said Gabi as she heard yelling coming from the Evans house.

"Look," said Kelsi as she saw someone hit someone else.

"Get out of here, you little slut. You are no daughter of mine. You are a worthless whore. Stop ruining Ryan's chance to become the next Lenne Liengod." Yelled a male voice.

"She wasn't lying," said Gabi.

"Don't even think about coming back," yelled a female voice.

Just then the door opened and a crying Sharpay walked out of the house and down the sidewalk. "Sharpay," said Troy.

"Ryan. I forgive you," said Sharpay to know one in particular as she continued down the road, heading to N-G. The rest of the gang just stood there, unable to move, unable to comprehend anything. They finally figured out were the ice queen came from.

Ryan wasn't sure how to feel. Should he be angry with his parents or sad for Sharpay? He looked at everyone, "I...I have to go." He shut the car door and walked into the house.

"Good luck Ryan," Taylor said quietly.

Ryan closed the door behind him. He was now angry...no he was beyond angry; he was fuming. How could his parents do this?

"Hello honey," his mother said as she walked into the foyer. "How was dinner?"

"Where's Sharpay?"

"Don't worry son, everything's going to be all right now," his father said.

"Don't worry? I just saw what you did to her! How could you do something like that to MY sister? How can you kick her out of the house! You are nothing but a cold-hearted bastard!"

"Ryan how dare you speak to your father like that," his mother said, completely shocked.

Sharpay was still heading down the street. "Sharpay!" Gabi cried. The rest of the gang snapped out of it and looked in the direction Sharpay was walking.

A car pulled up along side of Sharpay. The window rolled down and they could see a conversation going on between the passenger and Sharpay. Sharpay then got into the car.

"Sharpay I'm sorry," said Gabi as she began to cry. 'It's all my fault. If I didn't press Sharpay, if I...if I' thought Gabi as she cried harder.

"Gabi it isn't your fault" said Troy as he and the others tried to comfort her.

Sharpay hadn't heard Gabi yelling for her to come back. She simply sat in the backseat of the car and tried to hold back her tears.

Rick, who was driving the car, glanced back at her, "What happened at home?"

"What home," she shot back.

Tomah sighed, "What did they do now?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she said as more tears began to fall down her face.

"But..."

"Rick, just leave her alone," Tomah said.

"Oh I see" said Rick as he understood.

"We'll get your jet ready to take you home first thing tomorrow. You'll be home in no time, Lenne," said Tomah.

"No wait," said Lenne.

"Wait? Wait for what? I thought you wanted to leave for home as soon as you could," said Rick.

"Just wait a few days. I want to say goodbye. But I...I want to know there is still a home that I can return to," said Lenne.

"Ah. I see. Well in that case I think you should read this," said Rick as he handed her a letter.

Lenne read the letter over and over again. When she looked up Rick and Tomah saw the most beautiful smile that Lenne had ever given.

"There's the old Lenne we know," Rick said after a moment.

* * *

**Evans Home...**

"Ryan I know you're upset about losing your theatrical partner but name-calling isn't going to solve anything," his father said.

"I don't care about losing a partner! I care about losing my sister!" He yelled.

"That is enough Ryan Andrew," his mother said. "Go upstairs right now."

Ryan walked up to his room and slammed the door. He had never been so angry and crushed at the same time. He was not one to cry, but this pushed him over the edge. He sat down on his bed and let the tears flow free. "I'm so sorry Sharpay," he said to himself. He glanced over at his cell phone. He picked it up and dialed Sharpay's number hoping that she would answer.

The car pulled up to N-G and the threesome got out. Sharpay's phone was ringing, however since it fell out of Sharpay's pocket Sharpay didn't pick up. Rick looked at the phone and saw who it was. Knowing Sharpay wanted nothing more then to forget this place he threw the phone into a near by trash can.

"So when do you want to leave Lenne," asked Tomah.

"I was thinking Saturday, which means I have 3 days to figure out what I need for the trip home. And then Rose-chan..." she said with a blush. "By the way who was that on my phone? I could hear it ringing."

"It was no one," Rick said.

She stared him down, "Who was it?"

"No one you care about," he said. "You told us yourself. Now about your trip..."

Lenne frowned, "I wonder how good my right hook is right now..."

"Fine it was your brother," he said quickly. He did not want to experience her right hook...again.

"Oh I see," said Lenne. "Well I guess I want to bring my stuffed whale. I can't sleep with out it." She picked up the plush whale that Rose had given her.

"Right. Your jet will be ready on Saturday. However we are telling the American press that you have left on Friday," said Tomah.

"This way you can leave with out anyone suspecting anything," said Rick.

She nodded, "Sounds good to me."

"All right then you had better get your things packed," Rick said as he left the room.

Back at home, Ryan closed his phone and threw it against the wall. "I have to find her," he said to himself. He got up and opened the window. He looked to his side and saw the trellis and decided to use that to help him climb down. Once he was on the grass, he slowly made his way to the front of the house and saw that his parents were in the den watching a movie. He carefully opened the car door, got in, and drove away...he had to find her.

Ryan drove for most of the night. Yet he still couldn't find his sister. He returned home and the next day he spent looking for Sharpay. It was like she had completely disappeared. Seeing has he had know idea were the place Sharpay considered home was, he figured he better go the last half of school.

Troy looked up from his desk, "Ryan."

An exhausted Ryan sat down in his seat behind Troy, "Hi."

"Where were you today," Gabi asked as the bell rang.

"I was looking for Sharpay," he said. "She's gone."

Gabi shook her head, "I am really sorry Ryan...I didn't mean to do anything to her..."

Ms. Darbus walked into the room, "We are going to continue our discussion on Japan, seeing as we leave in two days," she said as she set her papers on her desk. "I would like to specifically talk more about Lenne Liengod."

Kelsi took this opportunity to take the paper out of her bag, "Ms. Darbus...we met her the other day."

"Miss Nielson that is highly improbable considering the fact that she is in Japan."

"But I got her autograph" said Kelsi as she pulled it out.

Ms. Darbus looked over the signature. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Miss Nielson but this is fake," said Ms. Darbus.

"No its not. We met her," said Gabi.

"Enough," Ms. Darbus said harshly. "You did not get her autograph because Lenne Liengod is..."

"Excuse me," said someone from the doorway.

* * *

**Who is at the door? Anyway we hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was probably the darkest one we have written so far. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**All right everyone sorry for the long wait but at long last, here is chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Also, the song "Journey to You" belongs to Kimoto Keiko.**

**

* * *

**_**Just the Beginning, Ch. 8**_

_"Enough," Ms. Darbus said harshly. "You did not get her autograph because Lenne Liengod is..."_

_"Excuse me," said someone from the doorway._

The class shifted their attention to the figure in the door. "Your Tomah Seguchi, Lenne's producer and the president of N-G," said Darbus rather dumbly.

"Yes," said Tomah.

"It's an honor to meet you but why are you here," asked Ms. Darbus.

"Well you see I'm here to give back…" Tomah was then cut off by another voice.

"Ugh! Tomah, how long does it take to give a wallet back?" Lenne asked angrily as she came to the doorway. "Just..." She shook her head and took the wallet. "Here you go," she said handing the wallet to Troy.

Troy just looked at the figure standing in front of him, "I...uh..."

"You left it at the studio the other day," Lenne said. She turned to go.

"See Ms. Darbus we really were there Right Lenne," said Kelsi.

"Yeah," said Lenne as she sat on Darbus's desk and gave a wink to Kelsi, causing her to blush.

"Thanks for the wallet," said Troy as he opened it. "Hey wait a second there was a 20 in here."

"Yeah about that. I was sad so I looked to my two best friends in America and they helped cheer me up. And since Ben and Jerry's doesn't take Japanese Yen. I sort of used your cash. Gomen," said Lenne.

Gabi gave Lenne a look, "Gomen?"

"Yes," Lenne said giving the look back to her. "It's Japanese for sorry."

"Well," Ms. Darbus said as she gained her composure, "It is an honor to meet you Miss Liengod," she said as she extended her hand.

Lenne smiled, "Thank you; it is nice to meet you as well," she said as she shook her hand. "So," said Lenne.

"Class this is the real Lenne Liengod," said Ms. Darbus as she introduced the celebrity in front of her class.

The class cheered and Troy just stared dumbly at Lenne. "You know it's rude to stare right," said Lenne as she directed her comment to Troy. Troy just blushed and Gabi began to fume with jealousy.

Lenne smiled to herself when she saw Gabi's face. "Anyway I should probably be getting back to the studio," she said once everyone had quieted down.

"Aw darn," Gabi said sarcastically. "And we wanted you to stay so badly."

"Shut up Gabi," Troy hissed.

Tomah stepped in, "She really does need to go; after all she is recording a new song."

"Oh by the way your new song was great," said Ms. Darbus after she had Lenne sign just about every piece of property she owned.

"How did you know she had a new song," asked Tomah.

"I think I might get carpel tunnel if this keeps up," she said as she signed the stuff Darbus had just placed on in front of Lenne.

"Oh Miss Montez brought in the CD," said Ms. Darbus.

"I thought she said she found it out side the studio Tomah. Gee now I'm confused," said Lenne as she nursed her hand after signing a few papers for the few daring students that asked for her autograph.

Ms. Darbus looked over at Gabi, "Exactly how did you get that CD Gabriella?"

"I...uh..."

Lenne shook her head, "It doesn't matter. What's done is done right?" She gave Gabi a fake smile.

Gabi smiled back in relief. She wasn't about to tell her teacher, let alone a famous singer that she took the CD from someone.

"Ms. Liengod would you sing for my class," asked Ms. Darbus with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I don't know" said Lenne as she looked at Tomah.

"Its up to you, just mind the time," said Tomah.

"Well..."

"Please," Troy asked.

"I don't think I can; my voice has not been properly warmed up," she said when she saw Ryan giving her a strange look.

'Why does she seem so familiar,' Ryan thought to himself. 'She sounds familiar too.'

"That's because you're not as good as you think you say. You just go lucky," said Gabi to herself. However Tomah picked up on it.

"So you think that Lenne sucks is that it," said Tomah rather bluntly.

"Well I don't think she sucks. I just don't think she is as great as everyone makes her out to be," said Gabi.

"And I suppose you think your better then her," said Tomah.

"Well I have been told that I have one of the nicest voices in the school," she bragged.

"Yeah right," Lenne said under her breath.

Tomah thought for a moment, "I have an idea."

"Uh oh," Lenne said. Whenever Tomah had an idea, it was always something big; it was never anything simple.

He gave Lenne a look, "I think you will like this one Lenne." He turned to Gabi, "If you think you are better than Lenne here, why don't we have...oh what do you call it...a contest," he suggested.

"Oh man," Lenne said so quietly that no one could hear her. "That is the dumbest thing in the world. So she claims to have a nice voice. So what; she is an egotistical brat that thinks she's prefect at everything," said Lenne.

"What? That is not true. Just because I beat Sharpay in getting the lead in the musical last year…" said Gabi with a smug look.

"Oooh wow a school musical. I bet this Sharpay didn't even try," said Lenne knowingly.

"Excuse me? Are you saying that I have a bad voice," Gabi asked, her voice rising.

Lenne did not want to seem like a jerk so instead of insulting her, she simply looked at Gabi, "I never said you had a bad voice; I just think that a contest would make you look kind of...embarrassed."

"And why would I look embarrassed?"

"Girls..." Ms. Darbus said.

"This is why we should have a contest," Tomah said as he took Lenne's hand and brought her to the door so she wouldn't do anything that she would later regret.

"What's the point Tomah," said Lenne.

"What are you afraid to lose to me," said Gabi with an over-confident look.

"No because you have zero talent," said Lenne.

"Hey I beat Sharpay," said Gabi.

"And yet who cares, baka," said Lenne. This of course caused Gabi to become even angrier. (A/N: Baka means idiot in Japanese)

Gabi stood up and walked over to Lenne, "You know what? I bet you don't even do the singing! I bet it's lip-synching," Gabi said with a sneer.

Lenne wanted so badly to punch Gabi in the face. She turned to Tomah, "You know what? A contest is a great idea," she said as she turned back around to look at Gabi, "I think it's exactly what I need before I head home."

Tomah smiled, "Wonderful." He turned to the class, "Oh and you are all invited as well. When would you two like to do this?"

"Right here, Right now," said the girls.

"Very well do you have a stage or something and please call your principal down. You, he, and I will be the judges of the competition," said Tomah to Ms. Darbus.

"Yes. Please follow me. Class follow as well," said Ms. Darbus.

The class stood up and followed Ms. Darbus to the auditorium.

She turned to Tomah, "We can use this area," she said gesturing to the stage. "Now if you'll excuse me I am just going to get the principal." Ms. Darbus hurried out of the auditorium.

Lenne turned to Tomah, "_And just what am I supposed to sing_," she asked in Japanese, not wanting Gabi to overhear or understand them for that matter.

"_Well what song seems appropriate to you_," Tomah asked, also in Japanese.

Lenne thought for a moment and the perfect song came to her.

Ms. Darbus soon returned with the principal in tow. After getting everyone seated, Lenne and Gabi sat to the side of the stage waiting to be called.

"All right first we have Gabriella Montez. Gabi if you please," said Ms. Darbus.

"Before we begin, Ms. Montez if you somehow manage to beat Lenne I will offer you a recording contract," said Tomah.

"Are you serious," said Gabi.

"Quite. However you shouldn't under estimate Lenne. Sometimes it's not the words that matter; it's the meaning behind them," said Tomah.

"What's that supposed to mean? Sounds like a load of crap. Music isn't about meaning," said Gabi.

Lenne held back a chuckle, "That is where you are wrong Miss Ego," she said.

"Oh please," Gabi said, too excited about what Tomah had just offered.

"Anyway," Ms. Darbus said, "Gabriella whenever you are ready."

Gabi made her way to the stage and sang "Toxic" by Britney Spears.

Once she was finished, the class burst into applause, thinking she had done it; she had every word and every move down.

"That was very good Ms. Montez," said Ms. Darbus as the principal nodded in agreement.

"Well that was the worst thing I have ever heard," said Rick as he entered the auditorium.

"What are you doing here," asked Lenne.

"Well I'm here to ask Tomah about what I should do with the...um...thing sitting in the car since it's been over 20 minutes since I got it and we're bored. So I came in to see what's taking so long. Though I didn't know you were going to have a contest without me," said Rick as his finger hurt.

"I wasn't overly impressed. Sure you can sing well, but that isn't enough to make a great songstress," said Tomah.

"Lenne you're up," said Ms. Darbus.

"Right," said Lenne.

She walked up to the stage and looked at everyone, "I will be singing Kimi he no Tabi," she said.

"Excuse me," Ms. Darbus said, quite confused.

Lenne sighed, remembering that the class nor did anyone except Tomah and Rick spoke Japanese. "It translates to Journey to You."

"Ah, I see," Ms. Darbus said.

Lenne then began to sing.

_When I walked together with you  
I believed without reason  
That it would be that way forever_

_In the fragments that you left behind  
The warmth of your smile and your gentleness  
Still faintly linger_

_Though we're apart, we can feel each other  
Closing my eyes, I think of you_

_One more time, we meet by chance  
Surely something is guiding us  
I can hear  
your whispers  
Loneliness becomes my strength  
Sadness becomes my power  
If I wish it from my heart  
A miracle is born_

_Now, my journey is beginning_

_Trying and losing, I notice for the first time  
The peace and the happiness  
They were always nearby_

_Held in my arms, on the nights we sleep  
Even the darkness, we didn't fear_

_When I'm feeling broken,  
I look up at the sky  
Which stretches on forever-  
Stretches on to you  
I can't see the end of this  
I don't know the answer  
If I want it from my heart  
I'll find you for sure_

_This is my journey to you_

_One more time, we meet by chance  
Surely something is guiding us  
I can hear  
your whispers  
Loneliness becomes my strength  
Sadness becomes my power  
If I wish it from my heart  
A miracle is born_

By the end of the song there wasn't one dry eye. For whatever the reason, the entire audience had tears running down there face. When Lenne finished the last word, the entire audience was quite.

"Well it looks like I win," said Gabi with a smug look on her face.

"Don't be too sure of yourself," said Lenne.

"Hey I got a tone of applause and you got nothing," said Gabi.

"Then why are they crying," said Lenne.

"Well you were obviously terrible and you must have hurt their ears," Gabi said with a chuckle.

Tomah, Ms. Darbus, and the principal talked quietly for a moment. Tomah then stood up, "We have determined who our winner is," he said looking from Lenne to Gabi.

Gabi simply smiled, knowing that she had won; why else would Tomah be looking at her right now?

"The winner is clearly Lenne," said Tomah.

"What," said Gabi. At that time the entire audience stood up and cheered. "Why," said Gabi.

"It doesn't reach out," said Rick.

"What do you mean," asked Gabi.

"Your singing," Rick said, "It held no..."

"It held no emotion whatsoever," Tomah finished. "That is what singing is all about. Passion."

Lenne just looked over at Gabi, "See?"

"Just...I don't believe this!" Gabi yelled.

"It's over," said Lenne.

"But why, why can't I sing like you," asked Gabi.

"Why do you sing," asked Lenne.

"Because its fun and I'm good at it," said Gabi.

"But that's just it. You need more than being good at it. Sure it helps if you enjoy it, but unless you have a true reason for why you're singing then your songs will never reach out," said Tomah.

"Why do you sing Lenne," asked Ms. Darbus.

"I don't have a reason," said Lenne.

"See then that proves that it doesn't matter," said Gabi.

"I don't have a reason because in the entire world there is only one person that I sing for. Even though others may hear my songs I sing for one person only," said Lenne.

As Lenne said this, a female figure appeared at the back of the auditorium. She just stood there and watched as Lenne spoke. She placed her hand on her heart, "Lenne-chan," she said to herself.

* * *

**Yes, we are evil. It looks like you are just going to have to wait for the next chapter to find out who is standing in the back of the auditorium! Please review and thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the reviews guys! We truly appreciate them. And now here is chapter 9.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Just the Beginning, Ch. 9**_

_As Lenne said this, a female figure appeared at the back of the auditorium. She just stood there and watched as Lenne spoke. She placed her hand on her heart, "Lenne-chan," she said to herself._

Gabi gave Lenne a look, "You sing for one person only?" She crossed her arms, "And who might that be?"

"I don't see why I need to continue this conversation," Lenne said, now very irritated. Although she seemed to be happy about winning the contest, inside she knew that this was just another silly stunt. She sighed and got off the stage and wiped a tear, hoping no one would see. "I need you Rose," she said quietly to herself.

"I want a rematch," demanded Gabi.

"Why? I already beat you. There is no point," said Lenne.

"Lenne is right we have to be leaving soon," said Tomah.

"I know I can beat you. This stage isn't very good, so that's why I lost to you," said Gabi.

"What are you talking about," Lenne asked as she walked back over to Gabi. "This stage is fine. Your voice simply has no emotion. Plus it is not very good."

Gabi's eyes widened, "You bi-"

"Yes," Lenne asked, as if wanting Gabi to finish.

"My voice is plenty good. I just didn't warm up properly," said Gabi.

"Gabi give it up already. Lenne beat you fair and square," said Troy.

"You turned Troy against me," said Gabi refusing to accept the simple truth.

"What? I don't even know him," said Lenne.

"Oh please; I saw you flirting with him as you gave him back his wallet," Gabi said with venom in her voice.

Lenne couldn't help but to laugh, "You really are...what is the word...pathetic."

That had done it. Gabi felt her blood begin to boil. She walked over to Lenne and drew her hand back.

Seeing all this from the back of the auditorium, she knew that she couldn't let it go on. "Stop!" She yelled. "Don't you dare hit her. Don't you dare hit Lenne," said the voice.

'That voice I know that voice. But it can't be...can it,' thought Lenne.

"Who are you? Never mind that; this doesn't involve you," said Gabi.

"Yes it does. Anything involving Lenne involves me. Because Lenne-chan is mine," said the voice.

Gabi looked at the person as if she were crazy, "Excuse me?"

Lenne looked up and glanced over at Rick who simply nodded and shrugged. "Thank you," she said quietly to him. She looked at Gabi who was still staring at this person and pushed past her, "Rose-chan!" She ran into her arms.

Rose smiled and wrapped her arms around Lenne, "It has been too long," she said as she wiped her eyes.

Rose and Lenne held each other for a long time. Both lost in there own little world. "Did you really mean what you said? About me being yours" asked Lenne.

"Yes, did you mean what you said before you left," asked Rose.

"Of course; you're the only person I sing for," Lenne mumbled to Rose.

"Aishiteru, Lenne-chan," mumbled Rose. (A/N: Aishiteru means I love you in Japanese. Though they don't actually say I love you in Japanese…but that's its closest translation)

"Aishiteru," Lenne said as she looked into Rose's eyes.

"And that means what," Gabi asked, ruining the moment.

Rose looked Gabi over, "And who is this," she asked with disgust.

"Gabriella Montez," said Gabi.

"Montez," said Rose as she thought for a second. "Your mother's name is Isabella is it not," asked Rose.

"Yes. How do you know that," asked Gabi a bit taken aback.

"How _do_ you know that Rose," asked Tomah.

"Easy. Her mother works for my father," said Rose.

"Is that true Skywalker-sama," said Lenne with a wicked grin as she turned to look at Rose.

"Ah Lenne-chan you know I hate it when you call me that. But yes it is true," said Rose.

"Skywalker, as in the daughter of the CEO of Skywalker international," asked Gabi.

"Hai. Now I suggest that you leave Lenne-chan and I alone or your mother will find herself out of a job," said Rose as she drew Lenne closer to her. (Hai is "yes" in Japanese)

Lenne just blushed and leaned her head against Rose's chest and mumbled something unintelligible. Rose could barley make it out, but it sounded something like Skywalker-sama.

Gabi just stared at the girl for a moment before silently finding a seat.

Lenne looked over at Rick and Tomah, "I would like to leave now."

Tomah stood up, "Of course." He turned to Ms. Darbus who was still trying to understand what had just gone on. "Thank you for allowing us to use your stage."

She nodded, "Oh yes...of course," she said as she sat back down.

Lenne and Rose walked out to the car, Rick and Tomah close behind.

"Rose-chan what are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you," said Lenne as rested her head on Rose's shoulder.

"Tomah called me and told me what happened. And then the next thing I know I'm rushing to the airport to board a flight to come be with you," said Rose.

"I have missed you," said Lenne as she looked up at Rose.

"And I have missed you too, Lenne. My Lenne-chan," said Rose.

Lenne smiled as she heard Rose say those words. 'My Lenne-chan.' She had missed Rose saying that to her for a long time.

Rick smiled at the two as he climbed into the driver's seat of the car.

"Will you at least give them some privacy," Tomah said as he motioned for Rick to drive.

"It's just...well I have not seen Lenne this happy since...well since she last saw her," Rick said as he turned around.

Tomah simply nodded, "Yes; it appears that your plan to make Lenne happier has actually worked."

"Hey my plains always work" said Rick.

"That's because you're a manipulative bustard," quipped Lenne, who was comfortably resting on Rose's shoulder.

"Haha very funny," said Rick.

"Anyway what is there to do in this town? I want to see it before we go home," said Rose.

"Not too much. Speaking of home where am I going to stay? I don't want to go back to my aunt's house because my parents might call there looking for me," said Lenne.

"With me of course; do you honestly think I will let you leave me again," said Rose.

"No. But are you sure Rose-chan? I mean I know how your parents are. And I don't think they will like the fact about...um well you know...us," finished Lenne quietly.

Rose shook her head no. "Don't worry about that. Besides my parents already know about us, and they didn't really have a problem when I asked them to let you stay with us."

Lenne smiled softly, "Thank you Rose-chan."

"You know that you will always be welcome in my home," Rose said as she looked at Lenne. She then looked out the window that was on Lenne's side of the car, "Oh is that a mall?"

Lenne turned around so she was facing the window, "Yes, it's the mall...why?"

"Oh I just thought that maybe we could do some shopping before we go home," Rose suggested.

Lenne giggled, "Rose-chan, you need to have American dollars here..."

Before Lenne could finish, Rose pulled out her wallet and took something out. "You mean this?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back at school…**

"Come on Gabi let's go shopping or something," said Taylor as she tried to get her friend to cheer up.

"Yeah forget about that dumb contest. You're a great singer," said Troy before he kissed his girlfriend.

'Rose-chan...Rose-chan. Wait a second; Sharpay said something about someone she called Rose-chan. Could the Rose we met today and Sharpay's Rose be one in the same? No, that doesn't make much sense. Rose is rich, powerful, beautiful, confident, elegant, and came from Japan. There is know way a princess like that could have met or been friends for that matter with my sister,' thought Ryan.

"Earth to Ryan," Chad said as he waved his hand in front of Ryan's face.

Ryan blinked and looked up at Chad, "Hmm?"

"Did you want to come to the mall with us," Kelsi asked him.

"Sure why not; I really don't feel like going home right now," he said, remembering what they had done to Sharpay. He was not ready to face them again.

They arrived at the mall and were heading along the food court. "Hey guys," said Kelsi.

"Yeah," said Chad.

"Isn't that Lenne and Rose," asked Kelsi as she saw them sit down at a table.

**Over with Lenne and Rose…**

"And people actually…um…eat this stuff..." said Rose as she pointed to her hamburger that Lenne had gotten them.

"Rose-chan try it, its good," whined Lenne.

"All right fine," said Rose as she took a bite. She took another and another. "Hey this is pretty good," said Rose.

"I still can't believe you never had one," said Lenne as she began to giggle at Rose.

"That's not my fault. I grew up with high class food. I have never eaten anything that was mass produced by teenagers until now," said Rose.

Lenne shook her head and picked up a french fry and ate it, "Well," she said after swallowing, "Now you know what kind of food I have been eating for the past 3 1/2 years," she said.

"That is true," Rose said as she finished her hamburger.

"What did you want to do next," Lenne asked as she threw the remains of her food away. "We can go to the shoe store or the fancy clothing store..."

"Lenne," Rose said, stopping her, "If there is one thing that Japan and America have in common, it is shopping," she said as she got up and threw her stuff away. "Come on."

Lenne nodded, "Okay." She and Rose walked out of the food court, not seeing the gang from school.

**With Everyone Else...**

"Where do you think they're going," Taylor asked the group.

"I'm not sure but let's follow her," said Troy as a dreamy look came across his face.

"All right," said Ryan as he too wanted to follow the Japanese beauty.

"So what did you guys think about that Rose chick? She was pretty hot," said Chad.

"Her and Lenne have to be the most honest people I have ever seen," said Troy. Gabi just grabbed his hand and squeezed the life out of it. "Gabi you're hurting my hand."

"Oh sorry Troy," said Gabi as they continued to follow Rose and Lenne.

"Do you guys think that Rose really was Rose Skywalker?" asked Taylor.

"I don't know," Ryan said distantly. Although he could hear what his friends were saying, he wasn't paying any attention to them; for his attention was on Rose.

"I think she just said that to scare me," Gabi said as she gave Rose a dirty look.

"It worked," Kelsi muttered.

"What was that," Gabi asked Kelsi pointedly.

"Nothing," said Kelsi.

"Hey Lenne," yelled Troy once they were close enough that other two would hear them. Troy broke free from the group and ran over to the other two women.

Lenne and Rose stopped and turned around to see the gang and Troy running towards them. "Hey, what's up," asked Lenne.

"What are you guys doing here," asked Kelsi.

"Rose-chan wanted to see the mall before we went home," said Lenne.

Gabi chuckled, "You mean you have never been to a mall before?"

Rose narrowed her eyes at Gabi, "I have been to plenty of malls, thank you very much. I just wanted to see how this mall compared with the ones back home."

"So what do you think of this one," Gabi asked her.

"It's not nearly as nice as the ones we have in Japan," she said with a soft giggle.

Ryan just looked at Rose and blushed. 'Her giggle is so cute, she is so beautiful,' thought Ryan.

Lenne looked at Ryan. 'No way,' thought Lenne. She then leaned over to Rose and…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hmm, what do you think Lenne is about to do? Please review!**


End file.
